


The Prince's Slaves

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, But mostly shameless smut, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: Keith and Lance wake up chained to the wall after being captured by Lotor...and their bodies are at the mercy of the Galra Prince. Luckily, Lotor knows exactly what to do with them. After all, what good Prince doesn't deserve a couple of slaves?Includes NSFW art drawn by the lovelycharlieedevers!





	The Prince's Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, all art in this fic is drawn by [charlieedevers](https://charlieedevers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr; please check them out! This fic is a collaborative gift for them!

_"Lance, you and Keith need to wait for backup! The rest of the lions are on their way, do not engage without—"_

_"There's no time for that! If we don't move in, the rebel ships are done for!"_

_"Lance is right!"_

_"Keith? Lance?! Wait!"_

*******

Brief flashes of red flickered before his eyes amidst the darkness.

*******

_"They called for backup! Lance, we have to get out!"_

_"I'm almost to the rebel ships…!"_

_"Lance! We have to_ go _! Planning our escape route!"_

_"Almost…!"_

_"Lance, it's too late!"_

_"Lance?!"_

_"LAN—"_

*******

That's right. It'd been his fault. All of it had been his fault.

The flashes of red returned, this time accompanied by an incessant ringing in his temple. His blurry vision slowly eased up until the dim lighting of purple was visible from every side, the symbol of the Galra ingrained into every wall.

_Figures._

He tugged at the chains on his wrists, wriggling forward to test their distance. In classic war movie fashion, they didn't allow him much maneuverability. Not in classic war movie fashion, however, was the large bed sitting with its headboard against the wall across from him.

A small moan had him whipping his head to the side, where Keith sat with his head hung low, eyes only just beginning to show movement. His shoulders were reddish-purple with bruises, and cuts ran down all along his body…

Lance gasped and glanced over his own body to see they were both naked. Naked, and chained to a wall with a bed halfway across the room. Excellent.

His gasp managed to shake Keith awake, and despite the growing knot in his stomach, he forced himself to clear his throat for Keith's attention, long legs curled over his stomach to cover himself.

"Lance? What...where—"

Their planning phase was cut fatally short as a door slid open to reveal the prince of the Galra himself, hair waving behind him as if to emphasize his presence as his eyes danced between the two of them.

Lance immediately shifted his back against the wall, teeth barred as the Galran stopped several feet away from them.

"Did you just wake up? Apologies that I couldn't be here to ease your confusion right away...though, I suspect you understand your situation well enough already. Is that a fair assumption to make?" He leaned forward, smirk never leaving his face. "Or perhaps the Paladins of Voltron are unable to understand when they're beaten?"

Lance's eyes narrowed as he leaned away from Lotor. "I'm not interested in your haughty word games, just so you know."

"Tell us where we are!" Keith tugged against his chains, quickly finding the limit of his range as Lotor straightened his back to walk to Keith.

"Is that the best demand you could come up with? Truly the most cliche one in the book."

"Oh yeah? Well... _you're_ cliche, so ha!" Lance shot at him.

Lotor ignored him completely, pausing in front of Keith.

Keith struggled with the cuffs on his wrist more, growling through glinting teeth. Somehow, that only provoked Lotor to crouch down, grabbing Keith's chin in his hands, much to both their surprise.

"There it is...those are the eyes of a Galra. How beautiful they look on a face such as yours…" His thumb caressed its way up Keith's grimacing chin, rubbing against his lower lip without a hint of fear of his teeth.

Keith didn't move.

"Feels natural, doesn't it? Galra on Galra—"

"Hey! Get away from him!" It was Lance's turn to struggle against the chains. "What do you think you're planning?"

Lotor sighed, dropping his thumb from Keith's lips. "Have you nothing original to say? For Paladins of Voltron, you don't make much of an impression. Luckily, I know how to make things more interesting…"

Lance's eyes narrowed, muscles tensing up in preparation for blood to go flying across the floor. Instead, Lotor's hand slid down Keith's neck, roaming and massaging his chest.

Keith recoiled away, but he could only move so far with the wall behind him as Lotor's palm followed his skin, eliciting a throaty growl from him.

"Your body is truly one of a kind. Your stature is far too small and lean for a Galra, but thanks to your human heritage, it fills out quite perfectly with the muscle and bone beneath. It creates an exceptionally well-carved structure…"

"What are you talking about? Get off me!" Keith elbowed Lotor's arms, only for the prince to pin both wrists above his head with a single hand, legs pinning Keith's legs down.

"I was complimenting your body frame. Enticing indeed…"

Keith shivered beneath the ghostly touch of his fingers, and only when Lotor's face moved towards Keith's did Lance realize his own silence.

"Get away from him!" He practically jumped against his restraints, efforts fruitless as Lotor's lips connected with Keith's.

Both their eyes widened in realization as Lotor's hands groped Keith's chest, mouth moving down his jawline and nipping his neck as Keith struggled against Lotor's hold, spitting insults and threats.

"I don't mind the resistance, but it'd be much easier if you didn't struggle so much."

"Fuck you!"

Lotor grumbled, grabbing a fistful of Keith's hair. "Very well. You forced this upon yourself." He shoved Keith's face against his neck, eyes glinting as he shot a smirk at Lance, whose eyes were squinted in disgust.

"Don't touch him…"

"Meaningless words. He is part Galra. After a proper taste of my scent, he'll—"

Keith growled and rammed his head into Lotor's shoulder, sending him reeling back with a shout.

Lance grinned, taking in the momentary victory. "Nice one, buddy!" He directed his grin at Lotor. "You were saying?"

Lotor's eyes narrowed before he sighed. "Intriguing. It would appear your more primal Galra qualities lie dormant. Nothing I can't fix, of course." He shifted his gaze to Lance, who immediately tensed up as the Prince approached him.

"You still haven't told us what you're up to."

"Haven't I? I thought I made it clear I wished to make our exchange more interesting." His fingers squished Lance's cheeks. "Although, you aren't the one holding my interest. You're merely human...still, I've taken a liking to your body structure, and your presence is rather convenient…I see the eyes he's making for you."

Lance perked up and followed Lotor's eyes to Keith, who was watching with steam practically blowing from his ears.

"He cares for you. And you care for him. This situation is most ideal—for me, of course."

This was hardly the time for Lance's heart to be growing warm. Lotor proved that by pressing their lips together.

His eyes shot wide open as he reached for that fountain of white hair, but Lotor immediately gathered his wrists in one hand, fingers still digging into his jaw to keep him from biting. His head went completely blank as Lotor's tongue entered his mouth, pushing his tongue down to assert dominance.

Somehow, Keith's voice cut through the emptiness, granting him just enough conscience to lash out with his legs.

Lotor hissed in pain, gripping the side of his stomach as he reared away from Lance, who immediately wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, eyes dark and threatening.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't touch him!" Keith parroted. Lance would've found it endearing had the circumstances been different.

Lotor's eyes observed his body with a frown. "I suppose the positions I left you two in were far too freeing—a miscalculation on my part." Without warning, he moved in faster than Lance's eyes could follow, knocking him against the wall until all breath left his body. His legs gave out beneath him as he slumped to the floor completely, wrists unchained, before he was dragged across the floor like some sort of body bag, barely able to make out the sound of Keith's shouts above the ringing in his head.

By the time air began filling his lungs again, he was chained on his back to the bedpost across the room, legs spread wide apart. Bindings around his wrists and throat kept him completely still. The position alone made his stomach sink with dread.

Then, there was Lotor, hovering above him with a smirk as Keith shouted from the other side of the room. "There. This position suits you much better. Are you comfortable?"

Lance swallowed with difficulty, every inch of his body still throbbing from Lotor's earlier hit. "Fuck you."

"I'll take that as a no. Well, at least one of us should get comfortable, don't you think?" Lotor grinned as his clothes began to fall around him.

Lance's eyes widened as the sight of Lotor's toned chest was quickly followed by his naked hips. He immediately looked away before he could see anything else, though, heart picking up speed.

"Averting your gaze? Shame. Not all get to bask in my splendor."

He attempted to scoff, though it was difficult when every fiber of his body was beginning to tremble. "S-splendor? I'd much rather—"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! Once I'm out of these chains you're going to regret laying your hands on him!" Keith's voice was far more bloodthirsty than anything Lance had heard before as he glanced up at Keith across the room with softened eyes, only to lose his breath at the glint of red and purple in Keith's eyes.

Lotor smirked, winking at Lance one last time before he moved towards Keith. "So, it worked."

He could hear Keith growling, but could barely make out what was going on through his upside down vision as Lotor pinned Keith to the wall once more. Struggling against his new bindings proved just as useless as before, so he instead desperately ran through scenarios where he could catch Lotor by surprise. Given his current position, there was no doubt as to what Lotor was planning...and if he was more interested in Keith…

Lance bit his lower lip, mind racing. All logic left him, however, when he heard a high-pitched moan from across the room.

*****~Keith~*****

"Unchain me! Coward!" Keith spat, veins burning. He wasn't sweating—not yet, at least. It was like his body was heating up from the inside out as he glared at his captor.

"I misspoke earlier. _These_ are the eyes of a Galra, invoked by your emotional outburst. You really do care about that other paladin, don't you?"

Keith's teeth clenched together as he kicked at Lotor just like Lance had, but Lotor pinned him against the wall effortlessly.

"That won't work twice. Could it be you're underestimating me?"

"You're the one being overly cocky!" Keith growled, struggling against him to no avail. The mere contact of skin against skin felt like fire, but he ignored the almost-painful rise of body temperature as he glanced past Lotor at Lance.

Lotor immediately blocked his line of vision, frowning. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We have business to attend to before I reunite you two."

"When the other Paladins find us, you'll be fin—!" Lotor's lips cut him off as they collided with his mouth. All at once, the room grew hazy, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach, quickly spreading throughout his entire body as Lotor pressed into him.

His mouth gaped open as Lotor's tongue grazed over his wet lips, sucking slightly on his lower lip before freeing his mouth. As the Prince stepped back, Keith's eyes traveled down his purple body, resting on his rapidly hardening cock.

A foreign scent stronger than the simple smell of sweat hit his nostrils, and his muscles went lax against his chains as Lotor advanced on him again.

"There you go...ease into it…" He nipped Keith's neck and began moving his lips downwards, exposing his own neck for Keith's curious eyes.

_That smell...what is it...it's coming from him…_

Against his better judgement, Keith bent his head to lightly press his nose to Lotor's neck, inhaling. His eyes widened, and his face was suddenly pressing closer, taking in the musky aroma. He couldn't help but moan and bury his face against Lotor's neck when his teeth dug into his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lotor teased, lapping at his bite mark as Keith squirmed against the chains, cock quickly growing in size. "I suppose this is what happens when you haven't explored your Galra side at all. You become vulnerable."

Keith gasped as Lotor's hands trailed down his sides and groped his ass, his hips instantly bucking forward. He glanced at Lotor's grin, melting at how controlling Lotor looked.

"Keith!" Lance's voice sounded from far off, but it was enough to get him to shake his head, quickly scanning his sweating body as Lotor chuckled.

"You smell good to me, too...perhaps better than anyone I've been with before…" His lips ghosted over Keith's ear as Keith gasped and shoved against him.

"Get away! What...what are you doing to me…?"

"Don't question it...if you like it, go with it…" Lotor urged, squeezing his hips as Keith gasped and weakly pushed against Lotor's chest.

"Stop...I—ah!" His head rammed back against the wall as Lotor cupped his balls and cock, lightly palming it against his stomach until he was squirming harder, face growing obscenely red. "Stop...it…"

"Feels incredible, doesn't it? Not only have you never explored your Galra tendencies, but you're a virgin, aren't you? I can smell it on you…"

"I...ha…" His chest heaved, and his knees crumbled beneath him. Every vein in his body pulsed with heat, giving the term 'boiled blood' an entirely new meaning.

Lotor followed him to the floor, crouching and cupping his chin so he had no choice but to meet his gaze. "Not often will you see a Galra begging with its eyes. But look at you—you're the prime example of a Galra giving in to your primal sexual urges."

"I'm...not…" He bit his lower lip defiantly, even as his eyes drifted between Lotor's eyes and his massive cock.

_It's huge...and he's hard now…_

A string of drool fell down Keith's chin, and he immediately reared back with a furious blush as Lotor chuckled, lightly slapping his cheek.

"Let's make this easier on both of us." He stood, positioning his cock right in front of Keith's face as it hardened to full erection.

Keith swallowed his drool this time, tongue dancing against the front of his mouth, waiting for the order to taste it. Instead, Lotor undid Keith's chains from the wall and tugged, using the purple chains as a leash to drag him until they were just in front of the bed, where Lance was tied down on his back.

"Lance…" Keith stared at the vulnerable position Lance's body was bent in, but Lotor's cock immediately took precedence again as the Prince cupped his chin.

"I'm sure your fellow Paladin was getting bored over here...let's give him a show, shall we?" His thumb trailed across Keith's bottom lip before slipping inside of his mouth and pressing down on his tongue.

Keith's lips closed around the intruding finger like a vacuum, instantly sucking against it as Lotor played with his tongue. He thought he heard Lance call out his name, but it was nothing more than a passing thought as Lotor's thumb playfully pumped in and out of his mouth before rubbing against his tongue while the rest of his fingers lightly massaged his cheek.

"There's a good boy…"

He moaned around Lotor's finger, eyes shut in focus. Only once Lotor pulled back did Keith slump down, legs sprawled beneath him, panting with his tongue hanging out.

"Don't worry, there's something more important for you to wrap those lips around." Lotor followed Keith to the floor, propping one leg up on his side to rest his elbow against with the other leg spread across the floor to present his cock. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Keith's eyes somehow drifted back to Lance—probably because he was shouting things Keith couldn't hear. When Lotor wrapped his hand around his cock, though, Keith glanced back at him and subconsciously crawled forward, gulping. "It's big…"

"Answer the question. Is this what you want?"

His tongue swiped across his lips, eyes locked onto the swollen head and observing the bumpy ridges that lined the underside of the thick cock. "Yes…"

Lotor patted the spot in between his legs. "Go on."

His face hovered above Lotor's cock for a moment or two, taking in the heavy scent of sex emitting from his cock. Then, after a tentative lick, he wrapped his lips around the thick head, immediately running his tongue down each bump. He could already imagine each one grinding against his insides…

_This isn't you!_

The voice in his head wasn't his own. His body wasn't his own.

Lotor's hand stroked through his hair, grooming the mullet that Lance loved drawing so much attention to.

_Get away from him!_

"Mmm…" Keith's eyes slitted open so he could look up at Lotor while going down on his cock, face reddening from the hunger in Lotor's eyes.

"Look at how much you're enjoying yourself." Lotor's hand squeezed his ass, fingers rubbing against his entrance before pulling back to show Keith the glistening slick on his fingers.

The fire in the pit of Keith's stomach doubled in size at the sight of his own slick. His nose reached Lotor's crotch, drinking in his scent as he lifted his ass. Lotor took the invitation to reach over him, spreading his slick around his entrance again until the juices were dripping around his hole, running down his leg.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hole squelching as Lotor's fingers dipped past his entrance, pressing into his walls while Keith's chin rested against his balls. His throat bobbed to suck in his saliva as Lotor's cock rested inside of his mouth, staining his taste buds.

"Open up for me."

Keith immediately spread his legs and widened his mouth, only to close it around Lotor's cock once more as two fingers dug deeper inside of him, curling to scratch at his walls.

His face reached the peak of its heat as he pushed his ass back, fingers squeezing Lotor's inner thighs.

Lotor's knuckles resembled his cock's bumps, grinding against his walls as his fingers flicked back and forth, kneading and _molding_ his ass…

"Fuck!" He gasped, eyes shooting wide open as Lotor's cock fell out of his mouth and slapped his face several times, precum painting his flushed cheeks with purple specks as he gasped for air. "Fuck...Lotor…" He glanced over his shoulder as more slick leaked around Lotor's fingers down his ass.

"Your wetness is proof that you've succumb to your Galra side." Lotor pushed his fingers in farther as Keith's wet walls clamped together in the lewdest wet sound to ever reach his ears.

"So hot…" His tongue was hanging out of his mouth a bit as Lotor stroked his cheek, fingers swirling inside of him before he pulled out and slapped him lightly.

"You'll feel better after this. Turn around."

Keith's legs wobbled, but he managed to turn his ass to face Lotor while his eyes landed on Lance, who was still on his back, watching them. The mere sight had Keith's stomach twisting, and he suddenly had half a mind to cower away from Lotor.

"Up."

He obediently rose his ass for Lotor despite himself, moaning as soon as Lotor's cock kissed his pulsing hole.

"You're a virgin, correct?" Lotor reemphasized, rubbing the head of his cock against Keith's wetness as he nodded.

"Yes…"

He reached around Keith to hold his chin, forcing his head up to make eye contact with Lance. "You care for that Paladin, do you not?"

He nodded again.

"You wanted him to take your virginity?"

His muscles tightened as Lance's jaw fell open, but he was only allowed a moment's hesitation before Lotor slapped his ass, eliciting a squeak from him. "Yes…"

"Keith…" Lance whispered.

Lotor leaned over his back, nibbling against his neck. "You want me to take it now, though, isn't that right?" He pressed his cock against his hole just lightly enough so it wouldn't enter yet.

Keith whimpered, glancing at his ass before looking back at Lance's horrified eyes. Then, with a gulp of resignation, he lowered his head. "...yes."

"Say it."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Take my virginity, Lotor…" He didn't need to look up to feel Lance's pained gaze...and he certainly didn't need to look up to feel Lotor's cock as he pushed his entire length into Keith in one quick thrust.

Keith fell forward, rump raised as Lotor gripped his waist and buried himself inside with ease.

They both groaned, and Keith could feel the wind leaving him as his chest heaved. He pushed his ass back until Lotor's heavy balls pressed against his ass, warming it from both the outside and inside as his walls stretched and contracted around Lotor's cock.

"I suppose your human heritage has something to do with how tight you are back here…" Lotor groaned, stroking the curve of Keith's ass.

"Keith…" Lance called out to him again, and Keith risked a glance at him. It was the last glance he got as Lotor grabbed a hold of his long hair with both hands, pulling his head back as he rammed his hips forward.

Keith's voice tore into the air as Lotor's cock plunged in and out of his hole, splitting his walls open without rest. The bumps along his cock grinded against Keith's insides, sending searing hot pleasure up his entire body. His hips bucked back against Lotor as his balls smacked his ass with each thrust, and the fingers in his hair only had Keith moaning harder.

"Down, boy." Lotor shoved Keith's face into the floor, mounting him completely until he was fucking into him with his entire weight. With every thrust forward, his hips rolled against Keith's, leaving his cock buried inside of him for several seconds between thrusts until his walls began molding around it, and the ridges along the underside of his cock scraped against Keith every single time until his drool was pooling beneath his chin on the floor.

Between his own gasps and moans and Lotor's growls, Keith couldn't make out any of the words of the third person in the room—only hopeless cries and pleas. As soon as Lotor grabbed his hair again, he blocked the voice out completely, eyes rolling up as Lotor's cock pounded as deeply as it could against his prostate.

"Lotor!" He cried out, clawing at the ground as Lotor slammed against his prostate again.

"That's 'master' to you."

"I—ah! M-master!" The words left him so easily as Lotor's hands squeezed Keith's ass cheeks around his cock, using them to massage his length before he thrust forward again.

"That's right. You're my slave, now. Mine!" He grunted as he wrapped his arms around Keith's torso, muscles flexing against Keith's body as Keith desperately shoved his ass backwards.

Incoherent words rolled off of his tongue as he sobbed and moaned. His own cock twitched in between his legs, shooting his seed as Lotor's cock hammered into his prostate ruthlessly.

Waves of ecstasy pulsed from every nerve as his vision went completely white. He melted to the floor, ass held up by Lotor as he abused his prostate again and again until Keith was certain the sensitive nerve was bruised from his rigid cock head.

Stars danced across his vision as Lotor ground his cock forward with a growl, thick Galra seed erupting into him. He could barely hear his own moans above Lotor's rough breaths right at his ear as his balls blocked his hole, keeping his cum inside.

Within seconds, Keith's walls began stretching out, filled to the brim with hot cum. His forehead rubbed back and forth against the ground, and he whimpered as Lotor reached for a nearby object.

As soon as he pulled his cock out, he shoved a plug of some sort into Keith's gaping hole before a single drop of cum could drip out. Immediately, all of it flushed back into Keith, prompting mewls of discomfort from him as he squirmed on the floor with Lotor stroking his hair.

"Lay back. Let my load course through your body." He helped Keith turn onto his back, legs spread wide apart as Lotor pressed their mouths together.

"Ha...master…" Keith panted, a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin.

Lotor licked his lips and looked up. "Now then…"

*******

Lance's heart was shattered, the broken pieces piercing into his chest from the inside out as he stared at Keith's used body, sprawled against the floor with a black plug keeping Lotor's filth inside of him. Only once Lotor turned to him did he remember how to breathe, struggling against his restraints for the hundredth time.

"I believe you're still a virgin, as well, no?" He crouched over Lance with a grin. "Did you also wish to have your first time with him?"

His chest panged particularly hard as he glanced at Keith again.

"I see. Your face gives it all away. I must say, I didn't plan it to be this way. After all, how could I know the two of you would be hopelessly pining after the other?"

"Shut up…" Lance growled.

"It makes this twice as enjoyable, though." Lotor cupped Lance's cheeks, eyes observing his body until they landed on his hard cock.

Lance's face flushed a dark red as he uselessly attempted to close his legs up. His breath caught in his throat as Lotor's fingers trailed down his throat and chest towards his dick.

"You got hard watching me fuck him, hm?" His tongue darted across his lips, sending a shiver down Lance's spine. "This is going to be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works (and possibly give me suggestions), or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
